Perspective
by emma louve
Summary: After being diagnosed with cancer Amu sees things with a new perspective. Contimplating breaking up with Tadase for Ikuto Amu's torn in two. Time isnt garunteed anymore so living life to its fullest is important. But its not always that simple. Amuto


**A/N: okay so this is my first shugo chara fanfic sooo tell me what you think honestly. If you like it review, if you don't …review anyways lol. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

2 Months Earlier…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I-I like you a lot. I always have. That's why I think…that's why I think we should be together …always. Just you and me. I couldn't ever imagine being with another girl. _You_ are _my_ girl whether you want to be or not." A teasing smile played across Tadase's lips as he spoke the last line of his confession and I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my cheeks like a flame burning its way across my face.

"Tadase...I-I don't know what to say…I" I stumbled over my own words. My tongue felt like a lead. Why couldn't I just tell him that I like him, no – like isn't strong enough to describe the feelings I had for this boy – maybe love this boy.

"I…" I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. _Thump-Thump…Thump-Thump._ My breath started to speed up. "I…"

And the next thing I knew Tadase's lips were on me and I knew that I didn't half to say in words that wanted to so desperately to be set free from my heart, because he was feeling the same thing. My eyes that were wide-eyed with shock slowly closed and my hand reached up and intertwined itself in his soft blonde locks.

At that moment, I knew that Tadase and I _were_ in fact meant to be and that we _should _always be together just like he had said. Everything was…_right_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Present day

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I yawned and stretched lazily as I sat up in my bed. "AAAMUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped halfway to fricken China when my three _obnoxious_ charas screamed my name. "Ahh…my ears" I moaned putting my hands protectively over them.

"We've been trying to get you up for school for the past 10 minutes! You're gonna be LATTEEEEE!" Miki explained in a very _loud_ voice. As it just so happened, my mama called up to me at that exact moment "Amu? Are you coming down for breakfast because if don't get down here soon you're going to be late!" she called up to me.

"Told ya' so!" Ran muttered smugly under breath. "Shoot!" I yelled half under my breath and I threw my pjs on the floor and yanked my red skirt up and pulled on my shirt. I buttoned it while attempting to multi-task and brush my teeth which failed…_epically_.

"Brilliant, just brilliant" I gurgled through a mouthful of toothpaste. I spat in the sink and rinsed my mouth out quickly. I threw my hair up into a ponytail since I didn't have time for much else.

"Amu-chan, you really should brush your hair." Scolded Su. "Don't have time. See you guys after school!" I shouted rapidly over my shoulder. I raced down the stairs and managed to snag a piece of toast with scrambled eggs on it as I passed the table.

"Thanks for the food, mama!" I said through a mouthful as I waved goodbye. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed school bag. "I'm off!" I yelled before the door slammed shut behind me.

I took off running because quite frankly I didn't have time for walking, unfortunately. I felt my cellphone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out. It told me I had a new text message. I flipped my pink razor opened and read it while I ran along the sidewalk.

Tadase - Amu

Sub: Where are you?

Hey Amu! Where are you…I was waiting for you at our …usual meeting place for a little before school…'catching up' but you weren't there. WHERE ARE YOU?!?!

10/13/09 - 6:52 am

I couldn't help but groan slightly at his demanding and questioning. Ever since Tadase and I had celebrated our 2 month anniversary – which is kind of lame if you ask me – Tadase has been super…physical. It's not that I don't want to get physical, but making out and getting groped _every_ morning can get REALold REAL fast.

I clicked the reply button and started typing the message.

Amu - Tadase

Sub: RE: Where are you?

Sorry Tadase, overslept. On my way now. Text/See you later.

10/13/09 - 6:54 am

I pressed sent and the phone buzzed when the message saying 'Sent success fully'. But I didn't get to look at the familiar blue screen because I realized I was caught in the middle of a BUSY intersection. A black car with the bright sun reflecting off the front as it barreled towards me. I was frozen in my tracks.

I saw the car try to swerve but it wasn't enough. I'm not sure what happened exactly but I recall is an overwhelming amount of pain and the sensation of being yanked back.

"Amu!!!!" I heard someone screaming my name over the sound of screeching tires and the increasing pain and darkness that seemed to be overtaking me within seconds.

Sirens, screaming, and the smell of burning rubber are the last segments of my memory from the accident.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I regained consciousness a few minutes later on the inside of an ambulance. I had a mask strapped over my mouth and nose. I tried to focus my gaze and sit up, neither of which happened. That's when I saw those deep midnight blue eyes over me looking torn between worry and anger.

"Amu are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Ikuto pushed the question on me in a gentle yet slightly demanding and forceful way.

I blinked and instead of answering his question probed him with one of my own "What happened?" I croaked. My throat was dry and felt like sandpaper.

Before Ikuto could answer, one of the doctors in the ambulance responded for him. "You were struck only slightly by the car. This young man pulled you back before it could completely run you over. You should be very grateful. It seems as though he saved your life and though it doesn't appear as though you have any serious injuries, we would just like to double check for internal bleeding or any further damage, you know…just in case." The man smiled at me and in return flashed him a weak smile back.

I turned to my 'savior' and saw him staring at me with that same angry-worrisome look. "Thanks" I whispered though I know he heard me.

He sighed heavily and let his head drop. "You cause sooo much trouble, more than me. Baka." He replied rather huskily.

It was then that it hit me, (no pun intended XD) Ikuto had saved my life…and I was _glad _that it was _him_. I couldn't help but want _him_ to be my night in shining armor. Wait…WHAT WAS I SAYING?!?!!?!?

TADASE. Yea, my boyfriend. My _boyfriend_. What _was_ I saying? Ikuto? My knight in shining armor. My I _had_ hit my head or something because I was NOT thinking straight. Not one bit…

…but then again…it seemed like all the 'love' in the relationship between Tadase and I was fading slowly and just turning into something physical but it's not like I could dump him for something like that…I mean after all, isn't that how relationships go? If you take it seriously with something then you step it up to the next level…right?

Ah! All of my thoughts are sooo jumbled. I hope that stupid cat-boy is happy now.

As these contradictory and annoyingly distracting thoughts buzzed around in my head I was wheeled into the hospital and inspected. I was given several X-rays and then sent to get an MRI.

By that time, my parents had showed up and quite frankly they seemed more distraught than me. They were practically hysterical until a doctor asked them to either calm down or please leave and sit in the waiting room.

After I did the MRI, which took forever by the way, the doctor told us that he would call us with the results.

"Honey, I'm sure it's gonna be alright. I'm sure that you're just fine. A little bruised that's all." My mama rambled on obviously trying to reassure _herself_ more than me. I nodded solemnly "uh-huh."

"Amu I sure hoped you thanked that boy. Please invite him over for dinner soon as means of thanking him." My papa told me. As in it was a statement meaning I had NO say in the matter whatsoever.

"Yeah, but-"I started to argue. "Are you really going to deny the boy who saved your life a dinner with us?" My dad guilt-tripped me successfully.

"No" I mumbled under my breath. Great now I feel like a total jerk. My parents and I drove home in complete silence, not because they were angry with me, but because they were completely and totally worried, which in it's own way is a LOT worse.

I sighed and decided to speak up before we got out of the car. My dad put the car in park once he pulled into the garage and started to open his door, as did my mom. "Wait…I want to say something."

My parents exchanged surprised looks then looked concerned as they stared back at me. "What's wrong Amu? Does it hurt? Would you like some pain-killers?" my mom asked insistently.

"No-it's about the accident though." I paused then continued on "I was hoping we could just keep this on the down low and maybe not tell everyone?" it came out like a question but it was more a demand than anything.

"Oh…well…do you not know then?" My mom asked quietly. When my brow furrowed trying to understand what exactly she was talking about she winced and looked at my father. "Why don't you tell her, dear?"

He grimaced but turned to face me more directly. "The boy who saved you is being interviewed by just about every news station as a hero to all and a good citizen…they are basically covering the WHOLE story…including the part where YOU almost got hit by a car."

I slammed a fist down on the leather seat "WHAT?!" I yelled at my parents. "Well, I doubt that he knew it would anger you or that you didn't want him to…" my dad reassured.

Despite that, I knew that the little Easter-working stuck up lowlife stupid-ass pretty boy probably _did_ probably do it on purpose!

I seriously restrained myself from yelling a series of insults about Ikuto in front of my parents and got out the car and slammed the door behind me. "I'm going to my room" I informed my parents.

"Amu!" my mom called after me, but I ignored her. I stormed up to my room and jumped on my bed after throwing the door shut with a dramatic _SLAM_. I winced and rolled over more gingerly this time.

"Amu? What are you doing back so soon? Aren't you supposed to be at school still?" Miki asked me curiously a hint of concern in her voice.

"Long story. Check out the news for details." I mumbled and rolled over burying my face in my pillow. Soon enough I started drifting and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up when the setting sun shone through my window and burnt its way through my closed lids. I squinted and used a hand to block the sun from my eyes. "Miki, Ran, Su?" I said quietly searching for my charas.

"Shhh!" Su hissed at me pointing to the slumped forms of Miki and Ran sleeping. I made an 'o' face to show her I understood.

Su floated over until she was right by my ear where she then started whisper-ranting in my ear "Amu!! You're so careless! You could have died! Do you know how worried Ran, Miki, and I are? What if you are hurt? What would we do?"

I tried to quite her down "It's fine, really. I'm just a little bruised is all." I winced as I lightly laid a hand on my back.

"Just what are we going to do with you?" Ran whispered in exasperation as she threw her arms up over her head.

"Maybe _you_ should get some rest. You're looking a little worn out, Su." I advised her. Su sighed heavily. "Promise me that you'll be more careful from now on."

I put my hand over my heart. "Cross my heart and swear to die." Seeming satisfied with this answer Su went over to her egg, climbed inside and closed it. I heard a muffled "Night" from inside.

"Night" I whispered back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Approximately 3 days later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The past three days of school had been, simply put, hell. Between the flowers, get well soon cards and balloons, plus the sympathy of every student in the entire school I was beyond worn out (of energy AND patience).

After Tadase walked me home "just to make sure I got home safe" we stood outside the gate of my yard. I started to walk through them but he grabbed my wrist and I turned back to look at him inquisitively.

"Something wrong?" I asked him innocently, but I already knew what he wanted to know. The rumors about Ikuto and I having an affair before school had gotten out of control. Apparently he was just started to leave when he saw the car coming and saved my life.

"Is it true about you and Ikuto?" The hurt in Tadase's eyes was killing me, even though I didn't do anything.

"Of course not! It's all rumors!" I paused "Besides…why would I have an affair with someone like that when I have you?" I said quietly.

Tadase grinned and used a finger to prop my chin up so he could look at me. I felt my cheeks burning.

"Tadase…" Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. He deepened the kiss and I forgot what I was going to say.

After we pulled back for air, I smiled at him. "Well, I guess my parents are waiting for me…" I said as I walked towards the gate. "See you tomorrow!"

Tadase grinned widely as he turned and walked off in the direction of his home. I waved goodbye and then walked through the front door only to be greeted by the sobs of my mother.

I dropped all of my stuff and kicked my shoes off. "Mom! What wrong?!?! What's going on?!?!" I questioned her suddenly feeling a twinge of fear in the pit of my stomach. My mom looked up at my teary-eyed and then that led into another fit of sobbing.

"Dad?" My voice cracked. I knew something bad had happened and part of me didn't want to know. He looked away from me refusing to meet my eyes. After a long pause he glanced up at me.

"The MRI results are back." He spoke in a rough voice that indicated he had been or was on the verge of crying.

I felt my throat tightening. "And?"

"They think you have cancer."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Alright, you know what to do! Review, review, review!! And then review some more! If you didn't like something tell me what that something was! I don't get mad if you give me constructive criticism soooooooo just do it! Lol hopefully I'll be out with a new chapter soon sooo…until then!**


End file.
